Llamado del deber (Reestructurada)
by Yesuso17
Summary: Hace 30 años, seres que creíamos inexistentes aparecieron y nos declararon la guerra en donde aduras penas la humanidad logro sobrevivir gracia a "un alto al fuego" por parte de los sobrenaturales, ahora nosotros los Inquisidores estamos mejor preparados para atender el llamado del deber cuando la guerra vuelva a empezar, cosa que probablemente sea más rápido de lo esperado
1. Diario de Guerra

Bueno aquí les traigo lo que se podría llamar una reedición de "Llamado al Deber" ¿Por qué lo escribo así? Bueno esta historia contiene nuevas ideas y una nueva "trama" ya que esta vez no se luchara por venganza si no por sobrevivencia de la raza human

La temática es del suspenso que se tiene al saber que una guerra puede empezar de nuevo en cualquier de momento y por cualquiera de las partes involucradas… ¿Por qué iniciar de nuevo? Fácil, desde antes que nuestro protagonista favorito naciera, una guerra contra algo que se creía inexistente empezó y casi elimino a los humanos

Pero bueno mejor dejo que ustedes se enteren de las cosas en este "prologo" y antes que empiecen a leer quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que apoyaron "Llamado del deber" y contestar los Reviews de la otra historia

Guest: lo siento pero el titanfall no me llamo mucho la atención

Exride 1: es verdad

Kaitou kid zero: es verdad todos esos factores hacen que uno no tenga la motivación o el tiempo para escribir adecuadamente

Nox: gracias y espero que te guste esta n8eva historia

Naruto aguero: ¡me encanto tu idea! Pero a decir verdad quiero probar otras cosas que no sean traición ya que la mayor parte de mis historias son así… y que mejor idea que una donde nuestro héroe sigua siendo un humano que lucha contra un mundo desconocido sin nada que puede ayudarlo a él o la raza humana (magia y Sacred Gear)

Antharis Testarossa Pyrous: me alegra que te haya gustado su desarrollo y es verdad después de mucho pensarlo llegue a ese misma conclusión por eso es la reestructuración de todas las cosas, además gracias por la idea de verme ls cinemáticas de starcref

Olakeace3225022: no ya que los humanos no contaran con magia o Sacred Gears

Demon888: perdón por hacerte creerlo

RedSS no eran duda, falta de ideas o falta de personajes simplemente cuando la releí ya no me gustaba el rumbo y los enemigos

¡bueno sin mas espero que les guste esta nueva reestructuración de Llamado del deber

 _2090-_

 _La humanidad, después de una tercera guerra mundial ha logrado la "paz" al unificar su gobierno en lo que pasaría a llamarse "La Inquisición" la cual estaba liderada por los humanos más poderosos e influyentes que quedaban vivos_

 _Esta nueva "Inquisición" no dudo en reformar rápidamente la sociedad haciendo que los sobrevivientes civiles y militares dejaran de lado las diferencias de "Raza" y haciendo que cooperaran los unos con los otros, además los líderes decidieron que la nueva moneda mundial se llamara "créditos", en vez de usar hojas con decoración y monedas, estos "créditos" utilizarían un sistema electrónico para transferir el dinero a cuentas y a los ciudadanos quienes comenzaba a apoyar rápidamente al nuevo gobierno_

 _2095-_

 _Cinco largos años han pasado desde la tercera guerra mundial, la nueva saciedad al carecer de las "fronteras" logro fortalecerse rápidamente y así comenzar a avanzar tecnológicamente más rápido de lo normal_

 _También se estableció el nuevo sistema militar de la "Inquisición" donde los supervivientes de la guerra y los nuevos reclutas comenzaron sus actividades para lograr defender su nueva sociedad_

 _El gobierno había optado por tener una sociedad militarizada así que cuando los "Inquisidores" aparecieron en la sociedad, ellos fueron rápidamente aceptados como los legítimos protectores de la humanidad_

 _Los "Inquisidores" eran supervisados por los 2 de las personas que pelearon en la guerra y que fueron catalogados como "Héroes de guerra" en el antiguo sistema de países, esto hizo que sus apellidos y casa fueran totalmente respetadas por la Inquisición_

 _Los nombres de los "Héroes de guerra" eran Hyoudo Yuu, él era del antiguo ejército Japonés, el nombre de la segunda "Heroína" era Natasha Von Einzbern quien en su momento fue uno de los altos mando de antiguo ejército Alemán_

 _2110-_

 _La Inquisición se había centrado únicamente en reconstruir la tierra y la humanidad así que después de 10 largos años de intenso trabajo, ellos habían logrado expandirse por la gran parte de los continentes Asiáticos y Europeos al par de haber comenzado a mandar misiones de reconocimiento al continente Americano el cual durante la guerra fue totalmente destruido_

 _Mientras que todo eso continuaba haciéndense, los científicos de la Inquisición habían descubierto lo que ellos llamaban "La Teoría De La Brecha Dimensional", la cual en teoría podía llevar a nuevos mundos de diferentes dimensiones a la de la humanidad_

 _Los líderes al ser informados de esto ordenaron la construcción de esta "Brecha" para así lograr conquistar otros mundos y utilizar sus recursos para el bien de la humanidad_

 _2112-_

 _Al contrario de lo que creían los humanos, los seres sobrenaturales como Dioses, Demonios, Ángeles, Youkais, Etc. Si existían y algunas razas se encargaban de "observar" a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemorables_

 _Todo cambio cuando los Reyes Demonios actuales, Rizevim Leván Lucifer, Katerea Leviatan, Shalba Beelzebub y Creuserey Asmodeus comenzaron a movilizar sus ejércitos para poder invadir el mundo humano ya que ellos creían que la Tierra no debería sufrir por la humanidad_

 _Estos cuatro habían llevado una campaña para hacer que las demás "Razas" sobrenaturales los apoyaran en su "misión" en el mundo humano, para su sorpresa nadie los quería apoyar ya que la existencia del mundo sobrenatural dependía casi totalmente de los humanos_

 _Totalmente solos, los Demonios comenzaron a trazar todo tipo de planes para hacer que la humanidad fuera reducida a cenizas_

 _2114-_

 _El proyecto "Brecha Dimensional" había fracasado en su primer intento pero eso no fue obstáculo para intentarlo una segunda vez, pero al haber sido destruido el centro de investigación por una falla de electricidad, la Inquisición comenzó la carrera espacial sin dejar el proyecto "Brecha Dimensional" de lado_

 _Al cabo de dos años del fracaso, la Inquisición había logado volver a poner en funcionamiento las bases espaciales y comenzaron la construcción de una base de investigación en la luna_

 _2115-_

 _El ejército Demoniaco después de varias reformas y de estudios ha logrado el fortalecimiento necesario para la invasión al mundo humano, según el plan atacaría por todos los fretes y así evitar que los Inquisidores puedan responder al combate y a la evacuación de los civiles no combatientes_

 _El plan se lleva a cabo con gran satisfacción, los Demonios lograr crear caos en la Inquisición gracias a sus poderes "Demoniacos" y a la "Magia" lograron destruir todo el continente Americano en cuestión de semanas haciendo que los humanos pierdan un gran número de militares civiles_

 _La guerra Demonio/Humano había estallado con desventaja para los humanos_

 _2117-_

 _Gracias a la "voluntad" humana o la "terquedad", la Inquisición había logrado mantener gran parte de Europa y Asia bajo su dominio_

 _Los humanos le habían enseñado a los Demonios y al mundo sobrenatural que nunca deben ser subestimada, que ellos eran capases de adaptarse a las necesidades de la guerra ya que esto es lo que mejor conoce los humanos_

 _2119-_

 _La guerra entre Humanos y Demonios estaba totalmente fuera de control, ambas partes habían perdido una gran cantidad de soldados y aun sí no parecían querer terminar la guerra_

 _En diciembre del 2119, la Inquisición logra asaltar el castillo Asmodeus, este castillo fue construido en la antigua capital de Rusia, la misión en palabras era fácil pero hacerlo era el problema ya que la Inquisición pensaba que si los Demonios perdían a uno de sus Reyes estos se retirarían_

 _El Mayor Hyoudo Takeru de tan solo 19 años y su equipo de elite, lograron llegar a la sala del trono donde se llevó una batalla la cual termino con el asesinato del Rey Demonio Asmodus a manos del Mayor Takeru_

 _2120-_

 _Los Demonios sirvientes de Asmodeus lanzan un ataque masivo en contra de la Inquisición, ellos a pesar de saber que literalmente era un misión suicida tenían un único objetivo, matar a los líderes humanos y así hacerlos vulnerables para sus demás aliados_

 _Los Demonios lograr hacer efectivamente un solo de sus objetivos antes de ser eliminados por las armas de fuego de los humanos, ellos mataron a todos los lideres a la Inquisición haciendo que la desesperación se comenzara a esparcir por los civiles y militares_

 _Días después del asalto Demoniaco, la familia con más poder político y militar de la Inquisición toma el poder temporalmente para así tranquilizar a los ciudadanos y comenzar con la planificación de nuevas defensas y apoyo a la ciudadanía_

 _2130_

 _Durante diez largos años, la familia Hyoudo había gobernado la Inquisición de la forma más justa y humilde que había podido, ellos se habían centrado en amplificar las defensas de las ciudades y armar correctamente a los Inquisidores para que no murieran tan fácilmente en la guerra_

 _Los Hyoudo también habían estado muy al pendiente de las demandas que la sociedad pudiera tener y hacia todo lo posible por hacer que los humanos no perdieran la esperanza de ganar la guerra_

 _Por todos los logros que la familia Hyoudo había logrado cambiar la forma de gobierno de la Inquisición a una Monarquía y con el apoyo de todos los militares y ciudadanos ellos habían sido considerados como la familia real_

 _A pesar que los líderes de la familia Hyoudo se habían negado a tal título, finalmente y gracia a la presión de la sociedad lo aceptaron haciendo que coronaran a Hyoudo Takeru como Emperador a tan solo 29 años_

 _2137-_

 _La guerra devasto a los Demonios y a los Humanos y finalmente después de 22 años luchando, los Reyes Demonio deciden retirarse de la guerra ya que en el Inframundo comienza una guerra civil para derrocar a los actuales Reyes Demonio_

 _Con el "alto al fuego" la Inquisición comienza la reconstrucción de algunas ciudades de Asia y Europa así como empieza a estudiar los diferentes objetos que dejaron los Demonios al retirarse o ser eliminados, no solo eso también comienzan a experimentar con los Demonios que tienen como prisioneros de guerra_

 _¿Por qué hacían esto? Fácil, todos los humanos creían que este "Alto el Fuego" no sería para siempre y que los Demonios regresarían en cualquier momento para reiniciar la guerra y era por eso que tenían que encontrar una manera más fácil de matarlos_

 _La guerra Demonio/Humano o la guerra del primer contacto había "terminado" con ambas partes sumamente afectadas, los Humanos literalmente estaban en peligro de extinción y los Demonios entraron en guerra civil_

 _Nadie sabía cuando la guerra se reiniciaría, aun así los Humanos hará todo lo posible para ganarla esta vez_


	2. Llegada

Review:

Omega9028: tal vez si pero aun no estoy muy seguro

RedSS: No habrá mechas así que tranquilizate

Abel259: Gracias

Tenzalucard: ¿Por qué Halo 4?... no más bien ¿Por qué te recordó a Halo?

MiguelZero24: creme que tengo preparadas cosa para ambos equipos

Tryndamer95: espero que te guste el capitulo

DdraigTrueEmperor9: te entiendo amigo así que no te preocupes

Gust:si tendrá Harem de 6 chicas que ya he decidido u no será estilo Black Ops 3 porque no he tenido tiempo de jugarlo

Sistema de emergencia activado

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Alfa… Alfa, aquí Hunter 3-1 esperando informe 1-3, cambio-_

 _Se podía ver a otro hombre vestido con uniforme militar, una mochila en su espalda y una pistola en su pierna que tomaba el comunicador conectado a una radio para poder_

 _"Hunter 3-1, aquí Alfa… Informe,, cambio"_

 _Rápidamente otra voz escucho por el radio y se podía escuchar el sonido de las balas saliendo del radio_

 _-línea Zulú, personal 4-0, línea Charly… tres legiones de Demonios… línea Yanqui 2-0… Bravo-tango, Romeos 525639… Línea Delta, Ceberus en múltiples direcciones… línea Omega, Familiares aéreos… ¿me recibe tan lejos, cambio?-_

 _El hombre que se comunicaba por el radio se encontraba viendo un mapa de la zona de Moscú y mientras el se comunicaba con otros soldados una mujer peli blanca paso a su lado_

 _Esta mujer peliblanca, también vestía como un soldado en un campo de batalla, ella rápidamente se acercó a un joven castaño, que se encontraba preparando su M4A1, y lo miro con unos ojos aliviados de dolor haciendo que el castaño le dedicada una cálida y amorosa sonrisa_

 _-¿lista para el combate, Teniente Hanakai Momo?-pregunto el castaño_

 _-claro que si Comandante Hyoudo Issei-respondió Momo con una sonrisa_

 _Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar entre habitaciones y podían ver como otros soldados, hombres y mujeres, se encontraban gravemente heridos mientras que otros trataban de ayudarlos con primeros auxilios… también podían sentir como la tierra se movía levemente_

 _Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde eran esperados por otras tres chicas, una castaña, una peli rosa y una rubia, quienes al igual que Issei y Momo tenían en sus manos unas M4A1 y miraban fijamente unas escaleras_

 _-¡En marcha, Murayama, Katase, Abe!-dijo Momo_

 _Las chicas no respondieron nada y solamente se limitaron a subir las escaleras mientras eran seguidas por Momo e Issei, al llegar al final de las escaleras ellos se encontraban en una trinchera y podían ver como el cielo estaba obscuro por grandes cantidades de humo_

 _-Issei, le están dando duro a este punto de evacuación y debemos ganar tiempo-dijo Murayama_

 _*TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA*_

 _*BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM*_

 _Los chicos comenzaron a caminar entre las trucheras mientras que escuchaban tiroteos y explosiones a lo lejos y a las cercanías_

 _-¡Malditos!-grito furiosa Abe_

 _Cuando los chicos salieron de las trincheras ellos pudieron ver como la plaza roja se encontraba totalmente destruida y arriba de están, en el cielo, había varias formas humanoides que de su espalda salían un par de alas de murciélago… ellos eran…_

 _Demonios_

 _*TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA*_

 _Los chicos apenas habían notado como un Tanque M1 Abrams se había estacionado cercas de ellos y había comenzado a disparar a esos Demonios con sus torretas y su cañón principal_

 _Además pudieron ver como varios helicópteros Light Combat comenzaba su ataque a los Demonios que intentaban acercarse a las trincheras o intentaran usar su poder Demoniaco_

 _Gracias a las distracción del Tanque y de los Helicópteros, el equipo de Issei pudo llegar nuevamente a otra trinchera, una vez ahí, el castaño procedió a llevarse los dedos de su mano derecha a su oreja mientras que sus compañeras comenzaban a disparar_

 _-¡Soldados, no podernos darnos el lujo de dejar que los Demonios vuelva a destrozar nuestro hogar!-grito Issei_

 _*TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA*_

 _-¡Así que demostrémosles que no podrán hacer lo mismo que hace 72 años y que la Humanidad está preparada para ganar esta guerra!-_

 _*BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM*_

 _-¡hoy nos vengaremos por toda la sangre humana derramada, hoy nos vengaremos por todas esas personas que se han sacrificado a lo largo de la historia y durante esta batalla solo para que nuestra especie viva esos días de paz que jamás hemos conocido!-_

 _*BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM**BUM*_

 _*TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA**TAKA*_

 _-¡hoy los Demonios se expulsado de nuestro planeta! ¡Por la Humanidad y por la Inquisición!-_

 _Los soldados humanos, motivados por uno de sus grandes líderes comenzaron a presionar a los Demonios haciendo que estos al momento de que las balas Sacras perforaron los cuerpos de los Demonios haciendo que comenzaran desintegrarse y así comenzar a ganar el terreno perdido_

 _"A todas las unidades de Moscú… ¡No se rindan, demostremos por que la humanidad es la mejor en la guerra!"_

 _Y así los soldados humanos marcharon hacia su destinada victoria_

* * *

Un mes antes…

La academia de la Inquisición era la encargada de proporcionar un adecuado entrenamiento a los nuevos Inquisidores, esto con el fin de prepararlos para una guerra que podía estallar en cualquier momento

Todos los humanos sabían eso, así que por eso el entrenamiento militar es obligatorio… no para pelar por un país o un ejército sino para pelear por la supervivencia de la humanidad

La academia contaba con un sistema donde todos los alumnos eran agrupados en "pelotones" para así fomentar la camarería y compañerismo ¿Por qué? buen una vez que se graduaban la mayoría de estos pelotones eran incorporados a las fuerzas armas sin ninguna modificación

Para suerte de la familia real de la Inquisición, todos los humanos sobrevivientes a la primera guerra del primer contacto y sus descendientes sabían muy bien que mientras que la humanidad permaneciera unida como en los últimos 72 años, ellos ganarían si o si

Una de las tantas personas que se encontraba en la academia es Hanakai Momo, una hermosa joven peli blanca de 17 años que viste el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria que consiste una botas de tacón alto color rojo que llegan por en sima de la rodilla, una falda corta de color rojo con borde color dorado, una camisa blanca perfectamente fajada que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura, un saco color rojo con los bordes del cuellos y mangas color dorado y este se mantenía abierto

Ella es la heredera de la familia Hanakai que ostentaba el título de Conde y aun siendo parte de la gran nobleza, Momo siempre quiso servir en la armada al lado de su primer y único amor

El primer Príncipe y segundo heredero a la corona

Hyoudo Issei

Para desgracia de esta joven, había por lo menos otras dos mujeres locamente enamoradas de su amigo

La primera es Elisabeth Von Einzbern, una joven peli verde tenía un cuerpo de envida para sus compañeras y además su estatus como Archiduquesa de la Inquisición hacia que ella fuera "inalcanzable" para sus compañeros del sexo opuesto del salón

La segunda y más fuerte rival es Hyoudo Chifuyu, una joven castaña de 20 años, al igual que Elisabeth tenía un cuerpo sensual para ambos sexo, su título como Primer Princesa y primea heredara al trono hacia que muchos hombres la cotejaran pero ella siempre los rechazaba ya que su hermano es más "hombre" que todos los que la quieres la solo por poder político

-Momo-chan… ¿sabías que el Príncipe Issei fue transferido a la academia?-pregunto una de sus compañeras de cabello castaño

-¿EH?... Murayama-san dime todo lo que sepas-exigió Momo sorprendida

-bueno, según los rumores, se dice que el Príncipe llego vistiendo el uniforme de la academia y desde temprano se encuentra hablando con el director de la academia-dijo la joven Murayama

-después de un rato hablando ellos se dirigieron a la sala de investigación en donde actualmente se encuentran-dijo una peli rosa de nombre Katase

Murayama y Katase, al igual que Momo, se encontraban vistiendo el uniforme de la academia solo que ellas tenia puesto el saco correctamente, ósea abotonado… y aun así se notaba que la castaña tenia mejor físico que la peli rosa

-supongo que Ise, fue mandado aquí para ser líder de algún pelotón-

El pelotón Trigésimo Sexto se integraba por el médico de campo Murayama quien siempre portaba un M4A1 con mira laser, para gran desgracia de Momo, Elisabeth Von Einzbern siempre portaba su Heckler & Koch PSG1 ya que ella era la francotiradora del equipo, Katase era la encargada de explosivos de equipo, su principal arma era una M4A1 con mira de punto rojo y lanzagranadas, por último y no menos importante Momo era la fusilera del equipo, su SCAR siempre se encontraba lista para todo

-espero que él sea asignado al nuestro-dijo Momo esperanzada

-ahora que lo pienso, el Príncipe Issei no se encontraba en alguna parte de Italia derrotando a los Demonios que atacaron uno de los centros de investigación-dijo Katase mientras tenía su meñique en su barbilla

-¿no leíste el último reporte?-pregunto Murayama sorprendida- se cree que los Demonios tendieron una emboscada a las fuerzas del Príncipe y en una sola noche eliminaron a su guardia real y a él lo hirieron de gravedad-

-si eso paso hace unos 4 días ¿Por qué ustedes dicen que se encuentra en la academia?-pregunto Momo

-porque Ise fue tratado con un método experimental y para mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, sus padres decidieron mandarlo aquí… además también quiere que "el lobo" inicie una nueva manada-dijo Elisabeth

-¿Qué más sabes?-pregunto Murayama

-sí, suéltalo de una vez Elisabeth-exiguo Momo

-primero, no sé nada del tratamiento que recibió ya que solo sus padres y hermana lo conocen, segundo, no sé a qué pelotón lo transfirieron pero lo más seguro es que será al nuestro ya que su hermana es nuestra asesora-dijo Elisabeth

Como escucharon la Almirante Hyoudo Chifuyu es la encargada del Trigésimo Sexto Pelotón de Prueba, ella se encarga de suminístrale los entrenamiento y conocimientos necesarios a este pelotón

-¡KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA! Tendremos al Príncipe solo para nosotras-

Quienes gritaron fueron Murayama y Katase sumamente emocionadas y tomadas de las manos ya que su equipo tendría a las dos personas sumamente importantes para la Inquisición

Los Príncipes de la corona

* * *

Sin ser consiente de los rumores que había en la academia, el Príncipe Hyoudo Issei se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos de la parte de carga del Black Hawk que lo transportaba a la escuela, en frente de él había un perro de raza pastor alemán

"¡Oye, Issei! Cuando te quedas callado y mirando fijamente a Riley es de preocuparse… ¿Así qué pasa amigo?"

El piloto del Black Hawk, es el Teniente Jeff Mareau mejor conocido por Issei como "Joker" es un hombre de 35 años que ha sido el piloto y mentor de Príncipe desde que este se unió al ejército

-los aumentos que recibió mi cuerpo aun hace que me sienta un poco mareado-dijo Issei no muy convencido

"¡Aja! Yo sé que aun piensas en ellos pero estoy seguro que no les gustaría verte demasiado triste"

-tienes razón, lo más seguro es que se burlarían de mi por un buen rato-

"¡Cierto!... ahora alégrate iras a una de las academias de nuestra armada donde seguramente habrán un monto de chicas que quieran que les hagas "cositas" por la noche"

-vamos Joker, sabes muy bien que solo me interesa una chica-dijo Issei avergonzado

"es verdad, una sola mujer a la que has amado desde el momento que la consiste pero por miedo no te le has declarado"

-¡no tenías por qué repetírmelo!... ahora que o pienso, extraño mi antiguo uniforme -

El castaño vestía con unas botas de combate color negro un pantalón de vestir color rojo sujetado por un cinturón de cuero, una camisa blanca perfectamente fajada y sobre esta una chaqueta color rojo, la cual en el borde de las mangas y cuello tenía contornos dorados

"es verdad, ahora te vez como un joven de 17 años y no un viejo amargado de 30"

-eres consciente de que tienes 35… ¿verdad?-

Por un momento, Joker se quedó extrañamente callado hasta que vio el helipuerto y el "comité de bienvenida" del castaño

"¡Ah! Issei… ¿tu hermana se encontraba en alguna parte de Francia, verdad?"

-si ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto Issei curioso

"entonces ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?!"

Ante el grito desesperado de Joker, el castaño rápidamente fue hasta su lado para ver algo que hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar y su rostro se tornara levemente azul

-¡¿Qué demonios hace mi hermana aquí?!-

"¿y si damos media vuelta y regresamos al palacio?" pregunto Joker nerviosamente

-¡serás idiota!... ¿querés que nos persiga furiosamente hasta el fin del mundo?-pregunto Issei

"Al menos pasaríamos a la historia como "los dos hombres que lograron escapar de la Almirante Chifuyu"

-no creo que escapemos-dijo Issei

Black Hawk comenzó a descender a unos metros de donde se encontraba Chifuyu, una vez en el suelo Issei tomo su maleta y abrió la escotilla para salir junto a Riley, quien rápidamente se acerca a la mujer haciendo que estas se agachara para acariciarlo

-¡saludos Almirante!-dijo Issei tratando de no sonar nervioso

La mujer peli negra y de ojos color miel vestía un uniforme que consistía en zapatos de tacón color negros, medias negras, una falda de color azul que llega hasta unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca fajada que hace que se noten perfectamente sus grandes pechos y una corbata color azul, se quedó mirando a Issei con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Issei nerviosamente

Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar en algo, Hyoudo Chifuyu abrazo a su hermano menor y escondió su rostro en su pecho, debido a que él es más alto que ella, mientras que comenzaba a sollozar levemente

-¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando escuche que tu guardia real fue eliminada y que tú estabas a punto de morir?-pregunto Chifuyu con voz rota

-lo siento Chifuyu-dijo Issei arrepentido

-no te vuelva a ir sin mí… si tu mueres o no sabría que hacer sin el hombre al que amo-dijo Chifuyu

(Qué bueno que yo soy adoptado) pensó Issei

-yo me quedare junto a ti y te protegeré… ¿recuerdas?-dijo Issei mientras tomaba las manos de Chifuyu

(Aun si me das miedo al momento de enojarte)

-¡sí!-dijo Chifuyu sonrojada

-ahora mi señora ¿me diría que es lo que voy a hacer aquí?-pregunto Issei al separase de ella

-te asignaron como capitán del Trigésimo Sexto Pelotón, los cuales pertenecen al 75° batallón de Rangers-dijo Chifuyu

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar mientras eran seguidos por Riley, mientras caminaban Issei pudo darse cuenta de cómo había soldados realizando sus entrenamientos

-¿tengo que volver a pasar por ese infierno?-susurro/pregunto el castaño

-jaja si ya que tienes que acostumbrarte a los aumentos que recibió tu cuerpo-respondió Chifuyu burlonamente

-¡mierda!... pero dime hermanita ¿Quién es asesor de mi nuevo equipo?-pregunto curiosamente Issei

-soy yo Issei ¡así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos!-grito Chifuyu felizmente

(Si es que no me matan tus entrenamientos antes….mmmm me pregunto como sobrevivieron los miembros del pelotón por tanto tiempo) pensó Issei nerviosamente

-Chifuyu ¿Qué me dices de mi nuevo equipo?-pregunto Issei

La curiosidad que Issei sentía hacia los miembros de su nuevo equipo era alta pero sobre todo sentía el nerviosismo al saber que su último equipo y guardia real había muerto a manos de Demonios Vagabundos

-el Trigésimo Sexto Pelotón cuenta con un buen personal entre los nuevos reclutas pero su falta de coordinación y de un buen líder hace que ellas sean derrotadas en ejercicio de combate-dijo Chifuyu frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué pasara con Joker?-pregunto Issei ancioso de saber el destino de su piloto

-el será asignado como piloto exclusivo del equipo-

-¿puedo suponer que me mandaron con el pero equipo para hacer que sean lo mejores de la academia?-pregunto Issei

-si comandante, creemos que ellas pueden llegar a ser el equipo más fuerte de toda la Inquisición-

-¿ellas?-

-si serás el único hombre en el equipo-dijo Chifuyu frustrada

-¿no crees que padre quiere que realice su mayor sueño, verdad?-pregunto Issei con tono irónico

-Issei solo pocos saben que tú eres adoptado y padre cree ciegamente que tu podrás realizar todo lo que el no pudo-

-¿quiere que forme un Harem? O ¿Quiere que la hija del Archiduque y yo nos casemos?-pregunto Issei poco enojado

-ambos-simplemente respondió Chifuyu

-y ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero y apunto a la Princesa heredera?-

Issei se colocó a la espalda de Chifuyu haciendo que ella dejara de caminar por poder sentir como su amado pasa sus manos por su vientre y la acercaba a él

-seguramente no se atreverá a oponerse a madre ya que ella acepta que nos casemos-dijo Chifuyu mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sonrojaba

-mmmm, dime ¿aceptarías que tenga un Harem?-pregunto Issei

-preferirá que no pero se perfectamente que también amas a Hanakai Momo ya que ella te ayudo antes de que padre te adoptara-dijo la mujer con un pequeño puchero

-¡oh! ¿Qué más sabes?-pregunto Issei interesado

-también sé que no te opondrías a un matrimonio con Elisabeth Von Einzbern ya que la amas por ser casi tu yo en mujer-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿celosa?-pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa de idiota

-¡callate si no quieres se castrado!-amenazo Chifuyu

-eto… ¿Por qué soy estudiante si ya pase por es tortura?-rápidamente cambio el tema

-ordenes de nuestros padres ya que tienen que recaudar datos sobre las mejoras que recibiste para implementarlas en los soldados-

-¡Genial! Ahora soy rata de laboratorio… ¿empezare desde lo básico?-

-no-

Issei dejo de abrazar a Chifuyu y tomo su maleta del suelo, ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un edificio de 4 plantas

-¿Cómo debo llamarte?, ¿Hermana?, ¿Princesa?, ¿Almirante?, ¿Instructor?-pregunto Issei al par que entraba al edificio

-por ser tú, como más quieras-

Tomo unos 30 minutos en que Issei pusiera en orden todos los papeles necesarios para que el, Joker y Riley fueran transferidos a la Academia, un vez hecho esto Chifuyu arrastro a ambos hombre a la Armería

-como miembros de la Academia tiene derecho a portar dos armas así que escoja la que quieran-ordeno Chifuyu

Solo unos minutos pasaron para que Issei y Joker aparecieran con un rifle de asalto IMI Tavor con una mira Reflex MARS de puntero láser infrarrojo, además el rifle contaba con un lanzagranadas M203 y una pistola Glock 22 de calibre 40 con linterna incluida

-¿seguros que quieren tener las mismas armas?-pregunto Chifuyu

-claro que si Almirante ya que si nos llegaran a lanzar a un verdadero combate y cualquiera se quedara sin munición podemos compartirla y así aumentar nuestra probabilidad de sobrevivir-dijo Joker entusiasmado

-esa es una regla básica Chifuyu… ¿no me digas que tu dejas que Trigésimo Sexto Pelotón tenga las armas que ellas quieran y no una sola arma para todos los miembros?-pregunto Issei

Chifuyu no respondió nada y solo se limitó a desviar la mirada para que el castaño no viera su sonrojo ante la vergüenza de dejar pasar una regla básica y consentir a sus soldados

-supongo que tengo que cambiar eso-suspiro Issei

-¡callate!-dijo Chifuyu

-ok, vayámonos Joker que tenemos que ver nuestra habitación y me tengo que preparar para mañana-ordeno Issei

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	3. Nuevas Compañeras

Reviews:

Miguelzero24: no es la chica de Fate

Omega9028: los aumentos son como los de Halo, aumentos genéticos

Tryndamer95: los de Halo por que si le pongo lo de Deus Ex parecerá más un Robot

* * *

 _En una habitación que estaba llena de aparatos electrónicos se encontraba Hyoudo Issei acostado verticalmente en un cama de metal, gracias a los grilletes que sujetaban sus muñecas y sus rodillas este no caía al suelo_

 _El pobre joven que solo vestía con sus bóxer color negro, también tenía vendados los ojos y varios cables conectados por todo el cuerpo_

 _Parada en frente de él, se encontraba una mujer rubia de unos 30 años, esta mujer vestía una falda color negro, medias color negro, tacones del mismo color además de una bata blanca que se encontraba sobre un suéter de color rojo_

 _La mujer más influyente y poderosa de la Inquisición Hyoudo Suzu, la actual Emperatriz de la Inquisición, esposa del Emperador Hyoudo Haru y madre de Hyoudo Issei se encontraba mirando a su hijo con gran preocupación_

 _-¿Cómo se encuentra mi único y querido hijo?-pregunto un voz masculina_

 _Un hombre de unos 30 años que vestía con un pantalón de vestir color verde, unas botas color negro y una chaqueta verde sobre una camisa blanca… en efecto, el hombre más poderoso e influyente de la Inquisición el Emperador Hyoudo Haru había entrado a la habitación con una cara de preocupación extrema_

 _-te recuerdo que también tienes un hija Haru-dijo Suzu con voz de ultratumba_

 _-por eso dijo HIJO-dijo Haru-ahora ¿me podrías decir como esta Issei?_

 _-su cuerpo acepto los aumentos genéticos causador por el Mark IV-dijo Suzu_

 _-ya veo… ¡EH! Se supone que ningún humano puede soportar los aumentos causados por el Mark IV, tu misma lo dijiste-dijo Haru totalmente sorprendido_

 _-lo sé pero por más que trato de hacer una explicación no logro dar con una, según los análisis el Mark IV destruye todas las células del organismo-dijo Suzu_

 _-sabiendo lo que causa el Mark IV… ¿aun así le suministraste esa droga a tu propio hijo?-pregunto Haru molesto_

 _-¡si no lo hacía, él hubiera muerto hace tres días!-grito Suzu desperrada y con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Haru al ver el estado de su mujer decidió callarse y abrazarla amorosamente haciendo que ella correspondiera y llorara mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su esposo_

 _-deja de regañarme y dime quienes fueron los desgraciados que atacaron a mi hijo y su guardia real-dijo Suzu con voz rota_

 _-los responsables fueron…-_

* * *

Hyoudo Issei "el Lobo" podía llegar a ser tu mayor amigo o tu pero enemigo cuando se lo proponía pero si algo sabían bien las personas que mejor lo conocían era de que a la ahora de conocer a alguien siempre se ponía muy nervioso y ahora mismo no era la excepción

-¡mucho gusto soy Hyoudo Issei espero que nos llevemos bien!-se presentó el castaño

Otra de las maneras educativas que tenía la academia de la Inquisición era de que todos los estudiantes tenían que estudiar las materias básicas del nivel que cursaran así que un par de horas al día todos los Pelotones se reunían con otros para llevar estas clases

Ahora mismo Issei se presentaba ante su grupo de estudios de nivel preparatoria

-bien alguien tiene una pregunta para su Alteza-dijo la profesora

Al instante de terminar a decir esas palabras la mayoría de las mujeres y algunos hombres del grupo levantaron sus manos haciendo que Issei se pusiera más nervioso en su interior

-¡mucho gusto soy Murayama!-se presentó una chica castaña

(Si bien recuerdo ella está en mi Pelotón) pensó Issei

-¿es verdad que has estado en servicio activo desde los 10 años?-pregunto Murayama

-si ya que fui inspirado por padre y mi hermana-respondió el castaño

Sin más que decir Murayama se sentó mientras que la profesora le daba la palabra a un joven rubio

-¡soy Saji mucho gusto!-se presentó el chico

(Si no mal lo recuerdo él es parte del uno de los Pelotones más fuertes de la academia) recordó Issei

-¿es verdad que has estado en un verdadero combate contra los Demonios?-pregunto Issei

-sí, aunque solo eran Demonios Renegados que solo les encantaba matar a los nuestros o los suyos-respondió Issei

A pesar de estar en una academia militar, los estudiantes no solían ser mandados al campo hasta que llegaran al último año de preparatoria cosa que el nuevo grupo de Issei estaba a punto de hacer

Saji satisfecho con la respuesta de su nuevo compañero volvo a tomar asiento para dejarle la palabra a una joven peli blanca

-¿Cuántos Demonios has matado Issei?-pregunto la chica dulcemente

-más de una docena Momo-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

Cabe destacar que esto sorprendió a los alumnos y la profesora ya que nunca pasó por sus cabezas de que estos dos se conocieran antes de la academia… se olvidaron de que la familia de Momo tiene el título de Conde

Antes de que otra persona pudiera hacer otra pregunta, una peli verde de cuerpo espectacular se levantó de su lugar

-Ise ¿Cuándo nos casamos?-soltó la chica de repente

-prefiero irme a la guerra antes de casarme Elisabeth-simplemente respondió Issei burlonamente

Ok esto no era tan sorprendente ya que todo el mundo sabía que Elisabeth era la hija del Archiduque y porque ella misma les recordaba su título a cada rato, pero lo que no esperaron fue que ella le lanzara una libreta por la respuesta

-¡a pesar de que te amo más que a nada tú sigues siendo un desconsiderado!-grito furiosa Elisabeth

Por su lado Issei solo contenía su risa mientras que casi todos, memos Momo, miraban en shock a Elisabeth por haber literalmente atacado a un Príncipe la corona

-sabes luego hablamos de eso ya que le estamos quitando el tiempo a la profesora-declaro el castaño

-¡ah! Su alteza por favor tome asiento a lado de la de la señorita Elisabeth-ordeno la profesora

(Mierda) pensó Issei con una sonrisa

Sin decir nada Issei hizo su camino hasta el asiento al lado de Elisabeth quien una vez que el castaño se sentó no dudo en acercarse más de la a él y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro derecho mientras abrazaba si brazo

-no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe y de lo preocupada que estuve cuando me entere de que fuiste herido-susurro Elisabeth

-lo siento Eli-

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para el castaño y cuando finalmente había llegado la hora de reunirse con su nuevo equipo fue detenido por una gran cantidad de personas quienes se quería presentar ante el

Cosa que hizo que el temido Lobo se pusiera nervioso pero se las areglo para "sobrevivir" hasta que su hermana, la maestra del demonio Chifuyu apareció y lo "rescato" de todos los alumnos de tercer año

-¿A dónde demonios me llevas Chifuyu?-pregunto Issei con interés

-a la sala del pelotón ya que sabía que si te decía como llegar lo más seguro es que te perderías o te irías con Joker al helipuerto-respondió chifuyu con voz peligrosa

-cómo crees que haría eso-dijo Issei

-Ise te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tú serias capaz de ir a la guerra solo para evitar socializar con los nobles u otras personas-

Es verdad Issei sería capaz de ir o declarar la guerra con tal de evitar socializar y no porque fuera un persona antisocial si no porque le hartaba que todo el mundo se dirigiera a él con respeto y toda esa mierda de ser Príncipe

Los minutos pasaron e Issei y Chifuyu continuaron su camino a la sala del pelotón mientras se ponían al día de lo que ambo habían hecho mientras estaba separados

Claro, para Chifuyu fue sorprendente saber que Issei se enfrentó a cientos de Demonios Renegados antes de ser emboscado y que gracia a los esfuerzos de la "antigua Manada" (se podría decir que el ejército privado de Issei) había logrado liberar el 85% del antiguo país de Italia

Por parte de Issei, este se enteró que Chifuyu se hizo instructora de combate dado a que pensaba que los nuevos Inquisidores deberían de estar mejor preparados y quien mejor que ella quien había logrado derrotar a la última fuerza de Demonios Renegados que trato de atacar directamente a la Inquisición

-supongo que tus "Caballeros de Ruina" son buenos para la defensa de la Inquisición-dijo Issei

-mientras que "La Manada" es la encarga de la ofensiva, aunque por el momento no se encuentra al 100%-dijo Chifuyu

-aun solo siendo el 69% de la Manada somos capases de derrotar a un ejército de Demonios-alardeo issei

-¿Cómo si te superarían en número?-pregunto Chifuyu

Ambos hermanos habían llegado a la entrada de la habitación y cuando Chifuyu pregunto ese, Issei habría abierto la puerta llamando la atención de todas las chicas presentes

-no me importa si me superan 5 a 1, con una buen estrategia ellos caerían ante el plomo de la Horda-respondió Issei

-creí que lo primero que te ensañaron como Iniciado era a nunca confiarte-dijo Chifuyu

-no es confianza, es realidad ya que puedes tener toda la potencia de fuego que quieras pero de nada sirve si el enemigo es mejor al momento de moverse por el campo de batalla-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados al sentir como heran mirados así que decidieron voltear para ver como las cuatro chicas del equipo los miraban fijamente, aunque dos, Momo y Elizabeth, miraban a Chifuyu con cara de molestia y celos

-ah… chicas como ustedes sabrán, el Comandante Hyoudo Issei desde hoy será su Capitán mientras que la Teniente Hanakai pasara a ser la segunda al mando-informo Chifuyu

-eto… como la Almirante dijo, soy su nuevo Capitán así que espero que nos podamos llevar bien… así y no hace falta que se refieran a mi como Alteza, solo llámenme por mi nombre-dijo Issei nerviosamente

Las chicas, en especial Momo y Elizabeth, le dedicaron una gran sonrisa de aceptación mientras se acercaban a él para poder comenzar a conocerse y entenderse

Mientras hablaban felizmente, Chifuyu no paro de sentirse celosa porque había 4 chicas hermosas tratando de ser más cercanas a su hermano

* * *

Al contrario de lo que creían los Humanos, había seres sobrenaturales que solo deseaban la paz entre especies es por eso que desde que terminó la guerra Humana/Demonio se formó una alianza conformada por cuatro razas mitológicas:

Los Ángeles Celestiales

Los Ángeles Caídos

Youkais

Y por último Asgard

Todos ellos se encargaba de presionar la "correa" que actualmente tenían los actuales Demonios para que sus intentos de venganza no desataran en una nueva guerra contra los Humanos

Ahora mismo, los actuales líderes de estas Fracciones se encontraban reunidos discutiendo las últimas actividades sospechosas que los Demonios estaban haciendo

-supongo que no se pueden quedar en la parte del Inframundo que les corresponde ¿verdad?-

Quien pregunto eso fue un hombre de uno 30 años de edad, su cabello es mayormente negro con un mechón de color rubio además de que vestía un traje formal de color negro. El nombre de este hombre es Azazel el actual Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos

-sí parece ser que están movilizando el ejército de Leviatán a Inglaterra mientras que el ejército de Asmodeus es movilizado a Japón-

Quien respondió fue un hombre de unos 30 años de caballo rubio y coronándolo había un halo dorado, vestía un traje formal de color blanco. El nombre de este hombre es Michael, supremo líder de los Ángeles Celestiales

-supongo que debemos de tener un pequeña "platica" con el actual líder del Inframundo Sirzechs Lucifer-

Ahora la que hablo fue una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello rubio y vestía como una sacerdotisa Japonesa además lo que más llamaba la atención de ella eran sus nueve colas doradas. Ella es Yasaka, actual líder de lo Youkai

-propongo movilizar a nuestros ejércitos como advertencia-

Quien dijo esas palabras fue un hombre de uno 70 años de cabello canoso y una barba larga, vestía un traje formal color gris. Este hombre era conocido como el padre de todo, el Dios Odín líder de Asgard

-por cierto también debo informales de algo-dijo Yasaka

-¿Qué es Yasaka-dono?-pregunto Michael

-antes de venir a la reunión me puse a leer las estrellas-

-¿Qué es lo que viste?-pregunto Odín

-esperen, creí que la lectura de las esteralas solo daban posibles futuros y que el 90% de las veces no eran reales-dijo Azazel

-estas equivocado niño Azazel, son 90% reales y solo pueden dar 5 futuros posibles para alguna raza o persona-

-ya entiendo pero ¿Qué es lo que viste Yasaka?-este ves pregunto Azazel con seriedad

-cuatro posibles futuros para la Humanidad-respondió Yasaka

-¿en qué consistían estos probables futuros?-pregunto Michael mostrando preocupación

-antes de todo debo de aclarar de que en tres de estos futuros todos tienes dos cosas en común mientras que en la tercera solo tiene una-informo Yasaka

-¿Podrías describirlos?-pregunto Odín

-en el primero, la guerra entre los Demonios y los Humanos vuelve a renacer cuando los primero comienzan a invadir ciudades de la Inquisición pero los Demonios muestran una supremacía militar y eliminan a toda la Inquisición cuando su supremo líder Hyoudo Issei muere a manos de Sirzechs Lucifer-describió Yasaka

-vale eso estaba dentro de las posibilidades que contemplamos ¿Cuál es el segundo?-pregunto Azazel

-es segundo es casi lo mismo pero esta vez los Humanos invaden las colonias de los Demonios en el mundo humano, después invaden el Inframundo para comenzar a erradicar a los Demonios... después de un tiempo de guerra los humanos utilizan una especie de arma explosiva en el Inframundo para ganar la guerra-

-esa es otra posibilidad ya que los humanos son los mejores para la guerra-dijo Odín

-la otra cosa que tiene en común es que podía ver a este tal Hyoudo Issei se encontraba en el palacio Lucifer mientras las banderas de la Inquisición lo adornaban y él tenía en su mano la cabeza de Sirzechs Lucifer y la exhibía a su ejército mientras celebraban-

-Hyoudo Issei, el segundo Príncipe humano que tiene que ver con dos posibles futuro ¿Qué significara?-pregunto Michael

-el tercer posible futuro de la humanidad se centra en una guerra total contra el mundo sobrenatural pero la Humanidad lleva las de ganar ya que Hyoudo Issei, "El Lobo" junto a su ejército "La Manada" han destrozado a la mayor parte de los ejércitos sobrenaturales-

-¿Quién inicia esta guerra?-pregunto Azazel

-no lo sé-respondió Yasaka

-dinos la última opción-ordeno Michael

-Hyoduo Issei al hacerse Emperador de la Inquisición se convierte en el puente para la verdadera paz entre los mundos sobrenaturales y el humano-

Esta última posibilidad dejo callados a los otros tres líderes ¿Por qué? bueno en los cuatro posibles futuros este sujeto Hyoudo Issei es alguien importante

Pero el que más les llamaba la atención era el último ya que ninguna raza sobrenatural jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de ver a los humanos como posibles aliados y mucho menos en convivir en paz con ellos

¿Sería posible eso?

Nadie los sabe

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto Michael

-primero hay que centrarnos en evitar que lo Demonios hagan un estupidez-dicto Odín

-entendido, hare que Kokabiel junto con sus tropas empecen a llamar la atención de las tropas Demoniacas en el Inframundo-dijo Azazel

-hare que lo Ángeles estén listos para neutralizar al ejército en el mundo Humano de ser necesario-dijo Michael

-lo mismo harán mis Youkai-dijo Yasaka

-como saben tenemos que evitar una nueva guerra entre los Humanos y los Sobrenaturales, con esto dicho la reunión a terminado-dijo Odín

Los demás no dijeron dad y solo se levantaron de las sillas donde se encontraban sentado y desaparecieron por medio de un círculo mágico dejando a Odín solo y pensativo

-Hyoudo Issei ¿Qué es lo que eres?-pregunto Odín al vacío

* * *

El nuevo Capitán del Trigésimo Sexto Pelotón de Prueba se encontraba decepcionado ¿Por qué? El equipo del Pelotón no era muy "bueno" ya que solo contaban con lo básico por ser el equipo más "débil"

-esto es una mierda ¿Por qué Chifuyu no hace nada?-pregunto Issei enojado

-porque ella dice que si queremos mejor equipo tenemos comenzar a mejorar-respondió Katase

-pero nuestro equipo es el que nos limita al enfrentarnos contra otros Pelotones-dijo Momo

-bueno digamos que ahora el Trigésimo Sexto Pelotón pertenece a la Manada-dijo Issei mientras sacaba su celular

Las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas por decir que ellas pertenecían a la Manada, el ejército privado de Issei que se dice que es el más fuerte que el de los otros 3 miembros de la Realeza de la Inquisición, a pesar de que actualmente se encuentra debilitado por la emboscada de Italia

-hola Vito, necesito que me mandes 4 armaduras de mujer, mi armadura y algunos comunicadores-ordeno Issei

"…"

 _-_ vale te espero-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

Al colgar el teléfono, el castaño pudo ver como las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas haciendo que tuviera que aguantar las ganas de reír por las expresiones que hacían

-d-dijiste que pertenecíamos a la Horda-

Quien rompió el silencio de las chicas fue Murayama quien apuntaba su dedo índice a Issei mientras le temblaba la mano

-si lo hice-

-a pesar de que somos el peor equipo ¿nos quieres en la Horda?-pregunto Elizabeth

-porque no, cuando termine de entrenarlas ustedes serán las mejor de esta escuela-afirmo Issei

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto Momo

-si-

-¿seguro, seguro, seguro?-pregunto Katase

-¡que sí!-grito Issei

Antes de que las chicas pudieran decir otra cosa, Joker entro a la sala de Pelotón cargando aun gran caja de metal

-Issei, según Vito dijo que te entregara tu pedido-dijo Jeff

-que rápido lo hizo-dijo Issei sorprendido

-es que cuando le conté lo de tu nuevo equipo me dijo que seguramente pedirías armadura y comunicadores así que los tenia preparados para cualquier momento-respondió Jeff

Las chicas miraban a Issei y Jeff platicar mientras seguían preguntándose por qué ese hombre era tan informal al hablar a él y sobre todo porque le hablaba tan casual por su nombre

-chicas él es el Teniente Jeff Mareau mejor conocido en la Manada como Joker, el será nuestro piloto exclusivo para cuando comenzamos las misiones en las zonas controladas por Demonios Renegados-dijo Issei

-mucho gusto jovencitas, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Joker formalmente

-¡Mucho gusto!-respondieron las chicas en coro

-bueno que esperan colóquese su nuevo equipo ya que tendrán que entrenar con él para acostumbrarse-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-¡si Capitán!-

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	4. Preparaciones de defensa

_Samurock y Pentagrama: espero que te guste este capítulo_

 _Demon888: todo por escapar de las guarras de las obligaciones matrimoniales_

 _Trindemer95: exacto_

 _Thegodragon: jajajaj yo también me volví a ver el anime_

 _RedSS: también tomare algo de otros CoD y algo de 35 test Platoon… y si tratare de poner más orden en los diálogos_

 _Miguelzero24: espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy_

* * *

 _Caminado por el pasillo de un edificio Hyoudo Issei quien vestía con unas botas color negro, un pantalón negro con franjas plateadas, un saco color negro con bordes plateados mientras que en su espalda descansaba una capa como el logo de la cabeza de un lobo color plateado, su típico traje de Príncipe, él se encontraba mirando como los científicos a su mando trabajaba arduamente en los trabajos que él les había encomendado_

 _-mi Lord, es un honor tenerlo en nuestra humilde morada del conocimiento-dijo un hombre peli plateado_

 _El hombre peli plateado que se acercaba a Issei, vestía de forma idéntica solo que él había añadido unos guantes de color blanco a sus manos y que en su rostro tenía unas gafas_

 _-el honor es mío Aster ya que sin ustedes yo no podría hacer las investigaciones al mismo tiempo-respondió Issei_

 _Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y al paso de unos segundos se detuvieron frente a una gran ventana que mostraba a cientos de personas que vestían con overoles blancos, cobre bocas, guantes y gafas de protección, todos ellos ensabanaban miles de misiles que estaban siendo producidos en masa_

 _Mientras miraban por la ventana, Aster le entrego una Tablet a Issei para que pudiera observar el informe de lo que tenían en frente_

* * *

 _ **Proyecto: Black Bullet**_

 _ **Progresó: 97% (iniciando producción en masa)**_

 _ **Descripción: arma biológica de destrucción masiva, la cual contiene Manticora un agente biológico que afecta genotipos específicos (Demonios por el momento), fue creada para que cualquier ser vivió de la tierra sobreviva a sus efectos y solo liquide a los enemigos sobrenaturales**_

 _ **Peligrosidad: Alta (el contactó con una sola espera causa la muerte**_

* * *

 _Issei había dejado de leer el reporte en sus manos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, Aster miraba a su líder también con una sonrisa_

 _-con esto podremos ganar la guerra en caso de volver a reiniciar -dijo Issei_

 _-sí, además tenemos los demás proyectos que hemos estado desarrollando desde hace 8 años-_

 _-¿Cómo van en el desarrollo?-_

 _-los informes están en la Tablet que le entregue mi Lord-_

* * *

 _ **Proyecto: EXO**_

 _ **Progreso: 60% (problemas en prototipos)**_

 _ **Descripción: los EXO esqueletos ayudaran a los Inquisidores aumentando considerablemente su fuera física además de que les proporcionara mayor posibilidad de supervivencia en el campo de batalla o a la hora de recibir un ataque Demoniaco**_

 _ **Peligrosidad: Alta para los demonios**_

 _ **Contratiempos: los prototipos presentan fallas mecánicas que con el uso constante de 8 horas suelen romperse, actualmente estamos buscando la forma de que duren mínimo 24 horas operativos**_

* * *

 _-supongo que tendremos que esperar para entrenar los EXO esqueletos, solo espero que solucionamos el problema rápido-dijo Issei un poco serio_

 _-creame señor que tenemos a nuestros mejores hombres en el proyecto, claro está sin dejar de lado el proyecto Black Bullet y el otro- respondió Aster_

 _-no les exijas demasiado Aster, recuerda que todos son importantes para la Manada y la Inquisición-_

 _-por supuesto mi Lord_

* * *

 _ **Proyecto: Normandy**_

 _ **Progreso: 50%**_

 _ **Descripción: fragata de guerra que utiliza la misma tecnología que los cohetes espaciales. La Normady será capaz de entrar en la Brecha Dimensional y explorar los mundo sobrenaturales o en caso de guerra será capaz de transportar tropas al corazón del enemigo**_

 _ **Agregados: se cree que si el proyecto tiene éxito la Inquisición comenzara la producción de una flota entera**_

* * *

 _-supongo que Padre se convenció de que todo esto fuera posible-dijo Issei_

 _-el Emperador cree que nosotros tendremos éxito en donde se fracasó hace años-dijo Aster_

 _-supongo que tiene razón, Aster si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina-_

 _Sin decir nada más issei comenzó a caminar por el pasillo por el que había llegado, solo basto unos segundo para que el pudiera llegar a su oficina y comenzara a usar su computadora_

 _-vaya no me sorprende que mis lugartenientes, Joker, Aster y Vito, comenzaran a reclutar a nuevos soldados para la Manada_

 _Mientras navegaba éntrelas listas se sus nuevos reclutas, el castaño se pudo dar cuenta de que algunos de los Pelotones de Pruebes de la academia a la que el asistía habían sido reclutado, clara que también se encontraba el Pelotón el en donde actualmente se encontraba de servicio_

 _-supongo que tengo que organizar a la manada-dijo Issei al vacío_

 _El "examen" de reclutamiento consistía en una prueba escrita y en una prueba práctica, todos los reclutas habían pasado la parte teórica y ahora Issei se encargaría de hacer que los Pelotones de Prueba se enfrentaran a Pelotones altamente entrenados por la Manada_

 _-supongo que algunos jóvenes les tenemos que bajar los humos de grandeza durante la prueba-_

 _El pelotón Trigesimo Noveno, la "Elite", de la academia comandada por Kiba Yuto junto a su mejor amigo_ _Genshirou Saji suelen ser muy creído a la hora de los exámenes prácticos en la Academia, pero ahora Issei se encargaría de destrozarlos y enseñarles que en un verdadero campo de batalla esa "grandeza" que sentían no vale nada_

 _Tomando su comunicado, Issei rápidamente llamo a uno de los mejores equipos de la Manada actual_

 _-Vito necesito un favor…-_

* * *

Sirzechs Lucifer uno de los actuales Mao del Inframundo se encontraba sentado en su trono dando lectura de los reportes que tenía acerca de los nobles y de las colonias en el mundo humano, para serle sincero, a él no le gustaba la idea de tener a los humanos como enemigos

Actualmente tres de sus Maos se encontraban reunidos, una mujer pelinegra vestía un traje formal de color verde con un listo color rosa sobre su cuello, los otros dos eran hombre peli rojo, una vestía con traje color blanco, mientras que el otro hombre de pelo gris vestía con una camisa gris y un saco color café

-podrían decirme que lo que estoy leyendo no es verdad, Serafall- dijo Sirzechs con voz seria

-es verdad, yo lo hago para que las colonias de Inglaterra regresen al Inframundo ya que no quiero que una nueva guerra contra los humanos nazca –respondió Serafall

-comprendo tu sentimiento pero ¿porque tenías que mandar una gran cantidad de soldado y llamar la atención de los humanos?-pregunto el peli gris

-Ajuka no olvides que Falbium también está movilizando sus tropas sin motivo alguno-dijo Sirzechs

-Sirzechs no hemos logrado contactar con él o con alguien de su clan para aclarar sus intenciones-dijo Serafall

-ya veo, ahora solo esperemos que lo alianza sobrenatural no veo esto como un acto para iniciar una nueva guerra-dijo Sirzechs

-demasiado tarde Sirzechs, según nuestro reconocimiento Kokabiel comenzó a movilizar tropas a la frontera y el ejército de Rafael comenzó a movilizarse a Japón-dijo Ajuka

-mierda, ¿hay movimiento de Asgard y los Youkai?-pregunto Serafall

-por el momento no pero lo más seguro es que también movilicen sus ejércitos-

-no son los únicos, desde que los Humanos detectaron el movimiento de nuestras tropas han comenzado a fortificar sus ciudades y comenzaron a movilizar sus tropas hasta sus fronteras con nuestras colonias-informó Sirzechs

-nuestro intentos por declarar la paz entre Demonios y Humanos se están haciendo cada vez minúsculos-dijo Ajuka con tristeza

-Serafall ¿Qué opina la sociedad Demoniaca sobre la posible guerra contra los Humanos?-pregunto Sirzechs

-98% de los clanes cree que una guerra contra ellos seria perjudicar mas para nuestro lado que para el de ellos-respondió

-Sirzechs ¿no me digas que estás pensando en la posibilidad de declarar la guerra?-pregunto Ajuka alarmado

-no estoy loco, ya que lo más seguro es que la humanidad durante estos años solo se ha preparado para eso-respondió Sirzechs con pesar

La plática sobre qué acción de verían tomar se prolongó por una hora más, los tres actuales gobernantes buscaba en forma desesperada el cómo hacer que los Humanos y Demonios firmaran la paz y a su vez que ambas razas lo hicieran con los demás mundo sobrenaturales

Lástima que no podría ser así de fácil

Pensando la hora y media de la reunión, un soldado entro desesperadamente a la habitación donde sus Reyes se encontraban, una vez adentro él se arrodillo y coloco su mano derecha en su corazón

-lamento la interrupción Maos-sama pero hay un gran problema-dijo el soldado desesperado y nervioso

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto v con calma

-las tropas de Asmodeo-sama comenzaron a avanzar hacia el territorio Humano-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los tres Mao

-el dio la orden de atacar desde Inglaterra y capturar la provincia de Normandia donde actualmente se encuentra el ejército humano-

-¿Cuántos soldado lleva consigo?-pregunto Ajuka aun en shock

-cincuenta mil tropas-

-¡ese idiota tendrá que rendir cuentas con la justicia del Inframundo!-rugió Sirzechs furioso

Antes de que pedirán decir al, Serafall leviatán activo un circulo de comunicación del cual apareció el holograma de una joven de unas 18 años, usaba lentes y la única ropa que se le podía ver era una saco color azul

-¿Qué pasa One-sama?-pregunto la joven

-Sona toma a las mis tropas e intercepta a las de Failbum… ¡no dejes que ataque a la Humanos!-grito Serafall desesperada

-¿Cómo que atacar a los Humanos?-pregunto la identificada como Sona

-después te explico-

Sin decir nada más, Serafall cerro el circulo de comunicación y se sorprendió al ver que Sirzechs también lo hacia

-mis tropas al mando se Sona interceptaran a la de Failbum-informo Serafall

-Rias comandara a las mías y ayudara a las tuya en cualquier emergencia-dijo Sirzechs

-ahora solo nos queda espera para que una nueva guerra no comience-dijo Ajuka

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que los satélites de la Inquisición detectaron la movilización de dos grandes fuerzas de combate Demoniacas así que el Emperador había ordenado que todos los Inquisidores comenzaran a movilizarse

La "Bruja" de la Inquisición Hyoudo Chifuyu y la Emperatriz Hyoudo Suzu habían movilizado a los Caballeros de Ruina y el Ejército de su Majestad para que protegieran las ciudades y a los civiles, mientras que la Horda al mando del Emperador Hyoudo Haru y la Manda de Hyoudo Issei aseguraba las fronteras que daba a Japón e Inglaterra

Haru marcho a China e Issei a Francia

Ahora el Segundo Príncipe de la Inquisición Hyoudo Issei se encontraba en Normandía, Francia donde la Manada actualmente se encontraba en su totalidad preparándose para un posible ataque a gran escala

El castaño miraba por la ventana del ahora centro de mando, un edificio de 10 pisos, él se encontraba el noveno junto a sus lugartenientes Jeff, Vito y Aster quienes comenzaban a trazar planes para la defensa del lugar

-Issei la última vez que hubo una batalla en este lugar…-comenzó Vito

-lo sé, los aliados despedazaron a los Nazis y gracias a esa batalla ellos lograron hacerlos retroceder y posteriormente ganar la guerra-dijo Issei

-tranquilo Vito, esta vez nadie pasara de nosotros ya que si las cosas se ponen extremas, Black Bullet nos dará la victoria-dijo Joker

-está vez estamos mejores preparados para la guerra contra los Demonios-dijo Aster

-entiendo-dijo Vito mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Issei se alejó de los tres hombres y se acercó a una computadora donde solo al presionar Enter dio una orden

-Chicos quiero reportes cada dos horas, además recuerde que estamos en Defcon 2 así que todos tengan sus equipos preparados-

Cerrando el canal de comunicaciones, Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación pero no sin antes de salir detenedores y mirar nuevamente a sus lugartenientes

-cual pequeño cambio que haya en los satélites avíseme inmediatamente-ordeno Issei

-encendido su Alteza-respondieron los tres

Issei salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo al que daba su habitación, mientras caminaba en la soledad él estaba sumido en su pensamientos sobre la guerra que tal vez estaba por estallar

Una vez que llego a su habitación, el rápidamente se acercó a su computadora donde rápidamente comenzó a una video llamada con dos de sus más grandes contactos

 _*¡Issei!*- gritaron Chifuyu, Momo y Elizabeth_

-hola chicas ¿Cómo lo llevan?-pregunto Issei con una sonrisa

 _*¿Cómo lo llevamos? Se supone que debemos estar a tu lado ya que somos tu equipo-reclamo Momo_

-Momo, Elizabeth ustedes aún están muy… "verdes"… para el combate, traerlas aquí seria llevarlas directamente a la muerte-dijo Issei serio

 _*Issei tiene razón, chicas pero tranquiles les aseguro que habrá más batallas en las cuales participaremos a su lado* dijo Chifuyu_

-exacto y una vez que regrese a la academia iniciaremos con su entrenamiento para ser parte de la Manada-dijo Issei

 _*¿Enserio?*-preguntaron Elizabeth y Momo emocionadas_

-claro-

 _*¿Cómo esta las cosa de tu lado Issei?*-pregunto Elizabeth_

-tensa ya que estos no son los Demonios desorganizados que solemos enfrentar*

 _*¿Estas nervioso?*pregunto Momo preocupada_

 _-_ si lo estoy ya que esto puede marcar el inicio de una nueva guerra-

 _*te entiendo Ise ya que todas mis tropas esta igual de nerviosas* dijo Chifuyu_

-¿y quién no lo está?-pregunto Issei

 _*cierto*_

-¿Cómo están las cosas en la academia?-

 _*no muy bien ya que todos han aumentado los entrenamientos para prepararse, al igual que nosotras* respondió Momo_

 _*¿Issei aun piensas que puedes superar a un enemigo que te supera en número?* pregunto Chifuyu curiosa_

-¡oh hermana! Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que puede derrotarlos fácilmente-

 _*uh cuando estas confiado significa que tienes un as bajo la manga… lo que viene siendo un nuevo juguete de guerra* dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa sensual_

-me conoces demasiado bien Elizabeth-

 _*claro después de todo soy tu amada prometida*_

 _*dejemos eso de lado por el momento ya que estoy segura que Issei debe prepararse para la posible batalla* dijo Momo con celos_

 _*Issei más te vale no morir y regresar a nuestro lado*-dijo Chifuyu dulcemente_

 _-_ lo hare-dijo el castaño antes de cortar la comunicación

El silencio después de la llamada duro unos segundos ya que Issei se había levantado de la silla para poder comenzar a quitarse la ropa de Príncipe y comenzarse a colocar el equipamiento de todo soldado de la Manada

Una botas metálicas color negro, una pantalonera de metal ligero color negro con algunas luces color rojo, la parte del tórax también era protegido por una armadura ligera color negra solo que sobre su pectoral izquierdo se encontraba la insignia de la Manada, la cabeza de un lobo color plata solo que de sus colmillos había algunos detalles simulando ser sangre, sus brazos eran cubiertos por mas metal ligero color negro y en su manos portaba unos guantes sin dedos color negro

-esta armadura me ha servido bien será un pena desecharla una vez que estén listos los EXO-susurro Issei mientras se colocaba unos goggles color negro

Una vez termino de colocarse su equipo de protección, él se acercó a una gran caja que se encontraba al lado de su cama, la abrió y saco una ametralladora ligera M249 con cartucho estándar y mira también estándar

-espero no tener que usarla-

Terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, Issei miro por su ventana donde vio como el cielo color naranja indicaba que estaba a punto de obscurecer y que seguramente sería la noche más larga para los Inquisidores de la Manada

Mirando el reloj pudo ver que apenas eran las 6:00 pm

-supongo que un leve descanso no me afectara-

Con eso dicho, el castaño se acostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos

* * *

 _¡Sistema de emergencia activado!_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*¡Que todas las unidades se preparen inmediatamente!*_

La voz de Aster fue escuchada por todos los soldado e hizo que el Príncipe Issei se levantara rápidamente solo para escuchar las alarmas de alerta por todo el centro de mando

Así que sin dudar un solo segundo él se levantó de la cama y tomo su arma solo para segundos después salir corriendo a donde se encontraba la sala de guerra

-¡reporte de estado!-demando Issei

-señor nuestros satélites recientemente captaron movimiento enemigo acercándose rápidamente-informó un soldado

-¡ponlo en la pantalla!-

La ventana que daba hacia el exterior rápidamente se obscureció y comenzó a proyectar una imagen satelital de Normandía y un poco del océano donde Issei rápidamente pudo notar puntos de color amarillo acercándose, claro que también podía ver a sus tropas que eran representadas con puntos de color rojo

-¡señor el enemigo nos supera en número!-grito un soldado

-¿de cuántos estamos hablando?-pregunto Vito quien se colocó al lado de Issei

El soldado quedo en silencio mientras miraba analíticamente el monitor de su computadora solo para que unos segundos después abrir era completamente los ojos en completo estado de shock

-¡son un poco más de cien mil tropas!-

Issei rápidamente se acercó a una computadora donde rápidamente se comunicó con alguien

-Aster ¿cuento tiempo te tardaras en cargar y las Black Bullet?-

 _*como mínimo cuatro horas ya que tenemos que ir por ellas hasta la base madre* respondió Aster_

-¡entonces toma los jets más rápidos que tengamos y cárgalos! Ah y da aviso a su al Emperador que estamos a punto de iniciar combate -

 _*como ordene su Alteza*_

El castaño corto la comunicación y presiono otro botón

-¡soldado de la Manada, hermanos de Armas hoy estamos a punto de iniciar algo para lo que siempre nos hemos preparado!-

Todos los soldados de la Manada escuchaban a su líder antecamente mientras se preparaban para el combate

-¡Los Demonios creen que esta vez lograran hacer lo que hace años un pudieron pero les demostraremos él porque no debieron de haberse metido con la humanidad!-

Los soldado en el centro de mando escuchaban a Issei mientras que algunos comenzaba a conectarse a los Drones de combate para tenerlos listos

Los pitos de los cazas de combate, de los helicópteros y de los aviones bombarderos comenzaban a encender sus máquinas de guerra mientras que por sus cabezas resonaba las palabras de Issei

-¡vamos hermanos demostrarles que lo ultimo que verán será el poderío de la Manada sedienta de sangre!

 _*¡POR LA MANADA!*_

 _*¡POR LA HUMANIDAD!*_

 _*¡POR LA INQUISICIÓN!*_

Los rugidos de la Manada se escucharon por todos los canales de comunicación mientras que algunos comenzaba a ver en el horizonte a figuras humanoides con alas en forma de murciélago que se acercaban rápidamente

Los Demonios estaban listos

La Manada esta lista

¡Que comience la Guerra!

-fin de capítulo-


	5. solo un día de trabajo

Review:

Kaitou kid zero: bueno creo que a ti ya te aclare la mayoría de las cosas por PM pero si sigues teniendo algunas dudas no dudes en preguntar

Samurock y Pentagrama: correrán riso de sangre en todos lados

Loquendo777: más bien la pregunta no sería ¿sobrevivirán todos?

Tryndamer95 muy obscuros en mi opinión

Waveofthejagers: la verdad perdí el interés ya la persona a la que le regale el Fic creo que también porque no publico nada

Thegodragon: sabes que me encanta terminar los capítulos en el mejor momento

Miguelzero24: ¡claro que si amigo!

Tenzalucard123: no voy a poner nada de halo amigo

RedSS: si hay cosas de Advance Warfare ya que es nos los CoD actuales que más llamó mi atención y si el Black Bullet es la referencia al anime ya que recientemente me volví a ver la serie

* * *

 _¿Cuánto había pasado?_

 _Segundo, minutos u horas_

 _Eso ningún Humano lo sabían ya que su atención estaba puesta n matar a todos los Demonios que se atrevieron a volar a Normandía e iniciar una nueva guerra_

 _Gracias a los años de preparación a la que la Inquisición se sometió, ahora tenían más posibilidades de salir victoriosos en una batalla contra su némesis y la Manada bajo el mando del segundo Príncipe Hyoudo Issei había demostrado a toda la Humanidad de lo que eran capaces de hacer ante los verdaderos Demonios del Inframundo y no solo los Demonios Renegados que había en el mundo humano_

 _A pesar de la bajas, se podría decir que la Manada comenzada a ganar la batalla_

 _Gracias a las cámaras que portaban todos los Navíos y algunos Drones, se podía transmitir la batalla hacia las ciudades de la Inquisición donde todos los Humanos alentaban y mandaba los buenos deseos a la Manada que valerosamente el hacia frente a un ejército que los superaba en números_

 _Claro que con el paso del tiempo y el avance de los Demonios estas cámaras eventualmente fueron destruidas haciendo imposible la comunicación vía video de lo que vivía la Manada_

 _-¿Cuánto más tardara los Drones en llegar a Normandía?-pregunto Chifuyu_

 _Cuando las comunicaciones de la Manda cesaron, la Primera Princesa Hyoudo Chifuyu, ordeno rápidamente el despliegue de Drones dirigidos a Normandía con el único fin de saber si su hermanos/interés amoroso aún se encontraba con vida_

 _-Chifuyu tienes que calmarte, recuerda que estamos muy lejos de Normandía así que los Drones tardaran en llegar-dijo Suzu_

 _La mujer más poderosa de la Inquisición, Hyoudo Suzu se encontraba al lado de su hija observando como la desesperación comenzaba a apoderase rápidamente de ella_

 _-pero madre-_

 _-yo también estoy preocupada por mi hijo, pero tengo fe que él y su ejército lograran salir victoriosos y regresar a casa-dijo Suzu con voz tranquilizadora_

 _-madre tengo fe pero a la vez me carcome la idea de perder al único hombre que amo-dijo Chifuyu aun desesperada_

 _-Chifuyu ¿Cuándo no ha cumplido sus promesas?-le pregunto Suzu_

 _-él siempre las ha cumplido-respondió Chifuyu_

 _-¿Qué fue lo último que te prometió?-_

 _-que el regresaría a mi lado y me protegería-_

 _-entonces cree en lo que él te dijo Suzu_

 _Para desgracia de ambas mujeres, la pantalla enfrente de ellas fue encendida solo para mostrarles algo que les helo la sangre, lo que miraban era la ciudad completamente en ruinas mientras que los Demonios y la Manada realizaban una encarnizada batalla_

 _Estas mismas imágenes fueron transmitidas para la población en general_

 _-Issei-apenas pudo susurrar Chifuyu_

 _Cuando la cámara del Drone giro para enfocar el centro de mando, lo único que todos pudieron ver fue un edificio derrumbado y en llamas, donde claramente había sido atacado sin piedad_

 _Solo unos segundos pasaran, para que uno de los Drones comenzara a enfocar como varios soldados se encontraban atrincherados disparando sin piedad a las hordas de Demonios que se es acercaban_

 _Pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fue un grupo conformado por 5 soldados que se encontraban siendo totalmente rodeados por Demonios, lo que les helo la sangre a la dos miembros de la Familia real fue lo que vieron_

 _Hyoudo Issei portaba un rifle de asalto y mataba a cuantos Demonios se le cruzaban en la mira, a su lado, los otros cuatro soldados, una mujer rubia y otros tres hombres se encontraban haciendo lo mismo que su líder_

 _Disparando para erradicar a los Demonios enemigos sin importales que estaba totalmente rodeado y sin pensar que todo estaba perdido ¡ellos lucharían hasta la muerte!_

 _Después de unos segundos la señal se perdió_

 _El Drone fue derribado_

* * *

Momento antes

La batalla comenzó dedicándole la "primera sangre" a la manada, ya que un destructor mato a cientos de demonios con sus torretas, así que con la ahora moral más alta, lo humanos entablaron combate con las tropas leales a un Rey Demonio

Debido a la preparación de tantos años, los humanos demostraron una supremacía tecnológica militar provocando que cientos de Demonios cayeran ante su poder, por su lado los Demonios también había comenzado a derramar sangre humana cuando un "noble" hundió un destructor de la Inquisición

-¿estado?-

Dentro del centro de mando de la Manada, el Príncipe Issei se encontraba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra por el comunicador para así garantizar la victoria de la humanidad, ante los ojos de un niño podría decirse que el castaño estaba jugando un juego de estrategia debido a que enfrente de él se encontraba un gran mapa con puntos de color que representaban a los enemigos como a los aliados

-señor, según algunos reportes de los soldados, los Demonios no parecen tener una red de mando sólida en estos momentos-informo un soldado

El castaño al recibir la información solamente se limitó a tomar su comunicador

-Vito ¿escuchaste eso? Estoy seguro que podrás emboscarlos y cortar definitivamente su línea de comunicación-dijo Issei

Si algo había aprendido la humanidad de los Demonios, es que ellos necesitaban una compleja conexión de círculos mágicos para poder mantener a sus tropas comunicadas y que por lo regular siempre tenían que colocarla cercas de las zonas de batalla

" _entendido pero ¿sabemos dónde se encuentra la línea de comunicaciones?_

 _-_ 5 millas al sur de nuestro centro de mando-respondió un soldado

" _recibido mando, Joker colocate a mis seis"_

Tanto Vito como Joker había tomado unos Jets de combate para proporcionar ayuda a los soldado en tierra así como para destruir todo objetivo que les diera Issei desde el centro de mando

-¡Delta y Charly a sus seis se aceran enemigos a toda velocidad, equipo Carmesí proporcionen fuego de apoyo a Foxtrot 2-7 que se encuentra a un clic al suroeste de ustedes!-

Para todos en la manada era completamente normal ver a Issei en frente del mapa de la zona de batallada donde órdenes a sus tropas para evitar que le número de bajas sea demasiado, otra de las cosas normales eran verlo liderando el propio ataque en el campo de batalla

Ahora mismo, el castaño podía ver, gracias a las imágenes satelitales, como un grupo de puntos amarillos que representaban a los Demonios se acercaban por la retaguardia de varios puntos rojo que representaban a la manada

-Viking 3-6 llegan Demonios por la retaguardia ¡estén atentos!-ordeno el castaño-Hunter 3-4 avancen a la posición Lima, línea de blindados Omega 7-3 el sector 4 ha caído ¡retómenlo!-

-señor, tenemos información de la posible locación del comandante enemigo pero lo que no sabemos es si es el propio Asmodeo el que lidera el ataque-un soldado informo

Issei giro su cabeza para mirar al soldado que lo avía informado, pudo ver como él se encontraba un poco nervios… bueno quien no lo estaría en medio de la guerra mientras informaba al "general" más despiadado en la Inquisición

-¿Cuál es su localización?-pregunto Issei calmadamente

-calculamos que a unos 10 clics al suroeste de nuestro centro de mando-

-¿trata de pasar por nuestro bloque?-susurro Issei antes de tomar el comunicador nuevamente

-Batallón Alfa, muévanse a 5 clics al suroeste de su posición actual ¡no dejen que esos cabrones pasa por la línea de defensa!

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

 _*BIIIIIIP*_

-Señor detectamos una enorme masa de poder Demoniaco cercas-grito un soldado

-¿Dónde?-

 _*BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM*_

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar la pregunta del castaño, todos pudieron ver una enorme masa de poder color amarillo estrellarse en edificio de su derecha y que provoco que este explotara y comenzara a derrumbarse

-el cuartel principal ha sido comprometido ¡Abandone todo y comiencen al plan B!-grito/ordeno Issei

* * *

Vito se encontraba pilotando un Sukhoi PAK FA volando rápidamente hacia el cuartel principal de la manda, justo al lado de su aeronave se encontraba otro Sukhoi PAK FA el cual era pilotado por Joker

" _el cuartel principal ha sido comprometido ¡Abandone todo y comiencen al plan B!"_

Ambos hombres escucharon con horror la orden que su lidere había dado y ante esto solo provoco que una pregunta apareciera en la mente de ambos

¿Cómo demonios lograron llegar tan lejos?

 _*BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM*_

Pero antes de tan siquiera poder parpadear pudieron ver como aquel edificio residía un tremendo impacto de poder Demoniaco provocando que explotara y que algunas partes se derrumbaran

 _*Mierda, a todas las tropas de tierra, sigan presionando al enemigo y no dejen que comience su avance" Ordeno Vito_

La cadena de mando de la manda era simple, Issei se encargaba de dirigirlo todo pero en caso de que este falte, Vito se encargaba de dar las ordenes a las fuerzas de tierra, Jeff a las fuerzas aéreas y Aster se encargaba de las fuerzas marítimas

 _*KR-36 en cuanto pueda sobre vuele el centro de mando en busca de supervivientes* ordeno Jeff_

Todas las unidades aéreas de transporte (helicópteros) siempre tenían una matrícula que comenzaba con KR mientras que el número variaba

 _*entendido, señor*_

 _*Su Alteza ¿me recibe?* pregunto Vito_

 _*…..*_

 _*¡Issei responde con un carajo!* Grito Jeff_

Sobre volando el centro de mando recién destruido, Jeff y Vito pudieron ver como un Demonio peli azul de 12 alas de murciélago se encontraba volando mientras observaba el edificio destruido, este hombre vestía con una armadura metálica y sobre sus hombros descansaba una capa color verde que llegaba hasta sus tobillos además, como un extra, se encontraba rodeado por varios Demonios

Para los humanos no había duda alguna, este sujetos es un Rey Demonio

El actual Asmodeo

* * *

Hyoudo Issei se encontraba totalmente desubicado, cuando retomo su conciencia pudo observar cómo era rodeado por los escombros de su antiguo centro de mando y de cómo él tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir a su derrumbe

Pero ¿Dónde se encontraba? En la superficie o por debajo de ella, fuera como fuera tenía que encontrar la maldita forma de salir para unirse a la batalla

Levantándose del suelo, pudo ver como variaos de sus soldados no lo lograron así que tragándose el sentimiento de tristeza el procedió a arrancarles del cuello las placas de identificación, cuando termino comenzó a buscar una forma de salir

-¿alguien me copia?-pregunto el castaño por el comunicador

*:::::*

Mientras avanzaba, Issei solamente podía escuchar la estática proveniente de su comunicador dándole a entender que su comunicador paso a mejor vida o que los escombros bloqueaban la señal de este

-mierda, tengo que salir de aquí-

Quitando un pedazo de escombro de su camino, el castaño provoco que todo comenzara a derribarse provocando que el callera por una abertura que se hizo a sus pies, para su suerte, esto provoco que callera en las curacas de la ciudad, para su desgracia, él se llevó un buen golpe por la caída

-demonios eso sí que dolió pero ¿Dónde estoy?-

Al no saber dónde se encontraba, el rápidamente se levantó a analizar su entorno llegando a la conclusión de que se encontraba en la cloacas de la ciudad en donde fácilmente podía encontrar un salida

Comenzado a caminar, el simplemente saco la única arma que traía consigo, una pistola Sig-Sauer P-226

Él había llegado a una intersección que conducía únicamente a la derecha así que sin más opción el castaño se disponía a girar su cuerpo cuando sus propios instintos tomaran su control para así poder esquivar la bayoneta de una AK-47

Sin mucho cuidado el rápidamente apunto su pistola directamente al cabeza d su atacante solo para darse cuenta que frente a él se encontraba una chica rubia que posiblemente tenía su edad y que vestía con el uniforme estándar de la manda, esta chica ver el rostro de castaño comenzó a temblar y tratar de hablar

-L-Lo siento mucho su alteza-dijo la chica nerviosamente

-no te preocupes, aquí está muy obscuro y los Demonios no son muy diferentes a los Humanos-tranquilizo Issei

-en verdad lo siento pero su Alteza ¿no se supone que debería haber evacuado primero el centro de mando?-pregunto la chica

-se supone pero ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-

-Soy la solado Kiyome Abe señor, cuando los demonios atacaron yo junto a mi equipo tratamos de detener a todo el que se acercara justo antes que el edificio callera-

-sabes que lo más probable es que de tu equipo solo quedes tu ¿verdad?-

-lo se señor-

-ya veo, desde ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, tu formas parte de mi equipo así que salgamos de aquí-ordeno Issei

-será un honor servir bajo su mando-dijo Abe

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que el castaño junto a la rubia salieran a la superficie donde pudieron ver el panorama de la batalla por completo

La cuidad se encontraba en ruinas mientras que la Manada y los Demonios se despedazaban mutuamente

-Vito ¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Me copias? –pregunto Issei por el comunicador

 _*Su Alteza, me alegro que se encuentre bien… la situación es complicada ya que actualmente refuerzos Demoniacos han aparecido desde el sur*_ informo Vito

 _-_ ¿algo más?-

* _Si actualmente los Demonios lograron destruir nuestras comunicaciones a larga distancia pero no las de corta*_

-¡mierda! ¿Sabes algo de Aster?-

 _*Si, al parecer a él y a los demás bombarderos no les tomara llegar unos cuarenta minutos más así que para ese entonces no podemos darnos el lujo de que los Demonios sobrepasen la segunda línea defensiva"_

-entendido, veré como puedo ayudar a en batalla ¿Cuál es el equipo más cercano?

 _*Delta se encuentra a dos clics al sureste de su posición actual, al parecer su misión detener a todos los Demonios que encuentren ya que sin ellos nuestros suministros de municiones serian destruidos"_

-ya veo ¿tenemos apoyo aéreo?-

 _*lo lamento su Alteza pero gran parte de nuestra flota aérea se encuentra repostando*_

-entendido, mantenme informado de la situación ¿vale?-

 _*a sus órdenes Alteza*_

-en marcha Abe-

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar mientras entre las ruinas de la ciudad para así poder hacer para lo que se entrenaron, matar Demonios y salvaguardar a la humanidad

Desgraciadamente para ellos el camino sería difícil ya que al momento de emprender su viaje pudieron ver como humanoides con alas de murciélago se acercaban a ellos con la única intención de matarlos

Si pensarse lo mucho rato, ambos apuntaron sus respectivas armas y comenzaron a disparar sin ningún tipo de preocupación

* * *

El padre de todo, Odín se encontraba sentado en su trono viendo como la batalla entre los Humanos y los Demonios se llevaba a cabo en la actualidad pero de lo que algo no le quitaba el ojo era un solo Demonio

El actual Rey Demonio Asmodeo

Sin duda para Odín fue sorpresa saber que el quien finalmente comenzaba la guerra era Asmodeo, además de que secretamente estaba un poco sorprendido al ver como este Demonio engaño a la Alianza para que ellos mandara un ejército a otra parte mientras que el propio Asmodeo atacaba otra

Muy buena distracción

Pero que más admiraba en este campo de batalla era como los Humanos encaraban valerosamente al ejército de los Demonios que obviamente los superaban en número

Sobre todo, el propio Odín sentía un profundo respeto por el comandante Humano, quien a pesar de ser superado en número, supo perfectamente cómo mover a sus tropas para así poder derribar docenas de Demonios sin sufrir bajas

También pudo ver como Asmodeo desesperadamente atacaba el centro de mando de los Humanos en un intento de desmoralizarlos al perder a su comandante, claro que a pesar de eso, los Humanos solo demostraron que el Rey Demonios había tomado la pero decisión

¿Por qué?

Los Humanos, al perder a su líder, habían mejorado sus estrategias y ataques para así destrozar a cantos Demonios se les cruzaran en el camino haciendo que lentamente las fuerzas de Asmodeo comenzaran a defender

Desgraciadamente, los pensamientos de Odín fueron interrumpidos cuando un círculo mágico color rojo aparece frente a él

El círculo mágico de comunicación pertenece a Rey Demonio Lucifer

-¡oh! ¿Qué es lo que quieres niño Lucifer?-pregunto Odín

 _*Lamento interrumpirlo Odín-dono pero quisiera tener una audiencia con todo los miembros de la alianza* respondió Sirzechs_

-¿Quieres dejar en claro que tu Fracción exterminara a los Humanos? ¿No te basta con que sepamos que Asmodeo comenzó una guerra en nombre de los Demonios?-pregunto Odín con hostilidad

 _*No quiero discutir eso, si no dejar en claro que Asmodeo actuó por su propia voluntad ya que Ajuka, Serafall y yo hemos estado buscando la forma de establecer la paz con los Humanos* declaró Sirzechs con tono serio_

-¿buscando la paz? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?-

 _*una vez que podamos establecer una reunión, Ajuka, Serafall y yo les daremos las proveas en persona, además los Demonios de todas las clases creen que una nueva guerra contra los Humanos nos llevaría a nuestra inevitable extinción*_

Todos los presentes en la habitación del trono de Asgard se encontraban impacientes por saber la decisión que su Dios lidere tomaría, pero por otro lado al haber escuchado lo que Lucifer decía solo hacía que todos pensaran

¿Estará diciendo la verdad?

Los Demonios desde tiempos inmemoriales habían sido unos mentirosos de primero ¿estaría bien fiarse de lo que deciden después de iniciar una guerra?

Sacando a todos del pensamiento colectivo, Odín hablo

-muy bien niño Lucifer, te daré el beneficio de la duda y dejare que den explicaciones-

" _estoy profundamente agradecido Odín-dono"_

-me comunicare personalmente con ustedes cuando los preparativos para la reunión hayan culminado-

Cuando el círculo de comunicación fue cerrado, toda la habitación se mantuvo en silencio esperando las órdenes de Odín

-Thor, comunícate con los líderes de las Fracciones Aliadas, dile que requerimos una junta urgente-

-fin del capítulo-


End file.
